I want you now or eventually
by Manie
Summary: Post HSM 2 : Ryan Evans a changé. Gabriella l'a remarqué et n'est pas indifférente à son charme. Ryella. Troy OC. Possibles autres ships Chaylor, Troyella, etc.
1. Un Nouveau Départ : prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la musique ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon et tous les droits sont réservés à leur propriétaires. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient.

A/N : Cette histoire se passe après High School Musical 2 : Sing It All or Nothing ! Contient donc **d'éventuels spoilers**.

Ship : Ryella

°°°°°°°

Everyday would be  
A holiday from real  
We'd waste our weeks  
Beneath the sun  
We'd fry our brains  
And say it's so much fun out here  
But when it's all over  
I'll come back for another year

**Jack's Mannequin**** – Holiday From Real**

°°°°°°°°

(Prologue) :

Après les vacances qu'ils avaient passées, tout avait changé. Surtout pour Ryan Evans. Désormais, quand il marchait dans les couloirs de East High, seul, on ne le regardait plus comme un spectacle ambulant mais comme quelqu'un de… normal. Certains même le saluaient ou lui souriaient, alors que deux mois plus tôt, ils lui auraient tourné le dos pour pouvoir ricaner en toute tranquillité..

Oui, décidément, tout avait changé. En commençant par son apparence. Plus besoin de porter des vêtements flashy pour tenter de briller dans l'ombre de Sharpay et plus besoin non plus de se coordonner avec sa jumelle. Il osait même arborer le rouge et blanc des Wildcats. Il avait troqué ses chapeaux extravagants pour des casquettes plus passe-partout. Bien sur, en lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Seulement, on le voyait pour ce qu'il était, non pas pour ce qu'il représentait : Le Roi du Drame avait cédé la place à la vrai personnalité de Ryan. On remarquait ses grands yeux bleus, ses traits fins où ses cheveux blonds savamment ébouriffés dont très peu de personnes avaient jusqu'alors conscience. On le découvrait chaleureux et amical, sur de lui, quoiqu'un peu plus timide qu'auparavant. Bref, il était lui. Vraiment lui. Le vrai Ryan Evans.

Et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Surtout pour une certaine brunette à la voix d'ange. Car Gabriella Montez était tombée secrètement amoureuse du jeune homme. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, elle se remémorait chaque instant passé avec lui durant les deux mois passés au country club. Mais cela, personne d'autre qu'elle ne le savait. Pour l'instant.


	2. The Reason Is You

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la musique ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon et tous les droits sont réservés à leur propriétaires. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient.

A/N : Cette histoire se passe après High School Musical 2 : Sing It All or Nothing ! Contient donc **d'éventuels spoilers**. R&R (très apprécié )

°°°°°°°

She's so high...  
High above me  
First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be   
Why should I even bother ?  
She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately

**Tal Bachman**** – She's so high**

°°°°°°°°

Gabriella ferma la porte de son casier, des livres plein les bras, pour découvrir Ryan adossé au casier d'à coté. Prise de court, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Son hoquet de surprise fut accompagné par la chute de ses trois livres de math.

Ils s'accroupirent presque simultanément. Gabriella, dont les joues et les oreilles cuisaient, bafouilla un vague « salut » tandis que Ryan lui tendait ses manuels.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Elle releva la tête seulement pour mieux constater à quel point leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plus belle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue…

Cet instant à la fois gênant et troublant fut interrompu par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Gabriella se redressa vivement, le remercia pour les livres et partit aussi rapidement qu'elle put vers sa classe de math. Elle s'installa sur un banc au fond et enfouit son visage dans l'un de ses livres, incapable de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait des vertiges et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'était pas vraiment sure de ses sentiments à l'égard de Ryan, mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Ses mains moites, ses rougissements incontrôlables, le fait qu'elle ne puisse détacher son regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il passait près d'elle…

Arrête d'être stupide, pensa-t-elle, tu as Troy, Troy Bolton, le Golden Boy que toutes les filles du lycée t'envient. Troy est tellement mignon, tellement cool, tellement… tellement différent de Ryan. Non, ne pense pas à lui, ne pense pas à lui ! pensa-t-elle de plus belle en sentant son cœur repartir dans une course folle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit ni ne vit Taylor s'approcher d'elle tandis que le prof avait le dos tourné, perdu dans un calcul arithmétique très complexe.

« Psst, Gabriella ! » Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de t'appeler ! »

« Pardon, j'étais en train de réfléchir à… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Taylor ne releva pas plus la chose, pensant qu'elle était elle aussi plongée dans ses calculs.

« Tu as vu les nouvelles annonces sur le tableau d'affichage ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder… »

« Figure toi que les Wildcats cherchent de nouveaux équipiers. Et Darbus relance les auditions pour une nouvelle pièce… « Les milles et une nuits », quelque chose dans le genre. Oh, et puis il y a le décathlon scientifique aussi, on remet notre titre en jeu ! »

Gabriella écouta distraitement le flot d'informations qui sortaient de la bouche de Taylor… en vain. Heureusement, cette fois-ci encore, la sonnerie de fin des cours annonça la fin de la tirade de son amie. Elle ramassa ses affaires, lança un « on se voit au dîner » et s'empressa de sortir de la classe.

Taylor, bien que ne sachant pas la raison du pourquoi, nota l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Gabriella. Elle décida de l'observer plus attentivement…

« Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que tu mijotes, Gaby » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.


	3. Le décathlon scientifique

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part le scénario de cette histoire, la musique et les personnages ne sont pas à moi

°°°°°°°°°

Baby I've lost the will for fighting  
Over everything.  
Well there's a few things I gotta say  
And make no mistake, I'm mad…  
'Cause every good thing I've had  
Abandoned me.

[Michael Penn – Walter Reed

°°°°°°°°

Ryan Evans s'empara d'une serviette sèche à l'intérieur de son casier, dans le vestiaire.

L'entraînement de base-ball avait été intensif, aujourd'hui. Et il était bien trop dur de frapper une balle alors que la seule image qu'il avait à l'esprit était les yeux couleur noisette de l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Pour couronner le tout, Ryan avait réussi à envoyer la balle – lors de l'une des rares fois de la journée où il avait réussi à la toucher – droit dans l'œil du lanceur.

Le coach lui avait ensuite passé un savon en le priant de rentrer chez lui « en tachant de ne tuer personne sur la route ».

C'est ainsi que Ryan se retrouva seul dans le vestiaire du lycée, à la fois hors de lui et incapable de faire le point sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il réalisait à peine le poids qu'il avait dans l'estomac… rien qu'en pensant à elle.

Il appuya son front fiévreux contre le métal glacé du casier le plus proche. Rien de tout ça n'aurait du arriver. Gabriella était le petit génie du lycée, elle chantait comme personne – même Sharpay avait du avouer, bien à contre-cœur, qu'elle était douée – sans parler du fait qu'elle sortait avec Troy Bolton... le Golden Boy que toutes les filles lui enviaient.

Pourquoi payerait-elle la moindre attention à un gars comme lui, que tout le monde prenait pour le pommé de service, le Roi du Drame. Avant, cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Mais depuis ces deux mois passés en compagnie des « Wildcats », il avait pris conscience de la stupidité évidente dans le fait de suivre sa sœur partout. Non qu'il y prenait du plaisir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Mieux vaut suivre le Diable et faire à sa guise que de le vexer et l'avoir sur le dos 24H/24.

La seule fois où le jeune homme s'était rebellé contre sa jumelle maléfique, il s'était retrouvé avec une bande de brutes à ses trousses - qui n'avaient eut d'autre but que de venger Sharpay - qui lui courait après pour lui cogner dessus. Heureusement pour lui ce jour là, Ryan courait vite.

Il sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de la porte du vestiaire. Il s'activa et se sécha énergiquement, enlevant son t-shirt qui lui collait à la peau.

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois quand une tête apparut au coin de la rangée de casiers où il se trouvait.

« Hey, salut Ryan ! » lança Troy, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage.

« Salut. »

« Il paraît que tu as failli arracher un œil à Johnson ? » ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

« … ouais, mais… nan, laisse tomber. » soupira Ryan.

« Quelque chose qui va pas ? »

« Non, non, tout va très bien. Je suis pas dans mon assiette, aujourd'hui, c'est tout… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu pourras prévenir Sharpay, si tu la croises ? »

« Pas de problème, ce sera fait ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta voiture ! »

Ryan soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin : faire un brin de cosette avec le petit ami de la fille qu'il aimait.

« T'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin », protesta-t-il.

« Ca me dérange pas, j'ai pas cours à cette heure-ci… »

« Ah… »

Ryan rassembla ses affaires et ils marchèrent ensemble hors du vestiaire, jusque dans l'un des longs couloirs du bâtiment, le tout dans un silence gêné. Troy sentait bien la tension émaner de Ryan, mais il devait vraiment lui parler.

« Ecoute, en fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander… »

Ryan déglutit difficilement. Troy avait-il vu la petite scène de ce matin ? Etait-ce si évident qu'il aimait Gabriella ? Il sentit rapidement la panique le gagner. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour sa défense, mais une boule énorme lui obstruait la gorge et l'empêchait de parler. Troy continua.

« C'est à propos de Gaby… »

Catastrophe.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très proches, alors… »

Fin du monde serait plus juste.

« Comme vous etes très amis, je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi elle se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques jours ? »

Le poids du monde sembla s'évaporer des épaules de Ryan. Il relâcha sa respiration, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la retenait.

« Heu… non, mais c'est peut-être à cause du stress, il y a les inscriptions pour le décathlon scientifique, et tout ça… »

« Vraiment ? » Troy soupira. « Ca me soulage ! Je pensais qu'elle allait me quitter, mais si il y a le décathlon, alors… Merci ! »

Sur ce, il partit en sautillant, comme s'il venait de gagner un match de championnat.

Ryan serra les dents et partit dans l'autre sens, direction le parking. S'en était trop, il avait vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.

°°°°°°°°

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait plaisir, je pensais pas continuer cette fanfic, mais si vous la lisez, ça change tout

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

R&R :p


	4. Je, tu, il compose

Disclaimer : HSM ne m'appartient pas TT

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I'm falling into memories of you,

and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you  
I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget

[ Yellowcard – One year six months

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zeke sonna. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : il avait enfin trouvé une excuse pour frapper à la porte de Sharpay Evans ! Ou de son frère… bref, tout dépendait du point de vue. Mais Zeke espérait bien que Sharpay lui ouvrirait la porte. Et il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

« Salut Sharpay ! Est-ce que Ryan est là ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as une de tes blagues géniales à lui raconter ? » lança-t-elle moqueuse avant de tourner les talons et de pointer le haut de l'escalier du doigt.

« Super ! Merci ! » répondit-il sans se départir de son enthousiasme. Il admira la démarche de la vamp alors qu'elle quittait la pièce avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'étage, espérant faire sursauter Ryan au beau milieu de son occupation du moment.

Mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte pour écouter la mélodie qui s'échappait de la pièce. C'était un morceau au piano, agrémenté de paroles chantées par la voix (reconnaissable entre toutes) de son ami.

Alors que la musique s'arrêtait un bref instant, il entra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte. A son grand plaisir, Ryan fit un bon de plusieurs centimètres sur son tabouret de piano.

« Ahum, … salut, Zeke. »

"Salut mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, rien, je… »

« C'est toi qui a écrit ça ? » continua le jeune homme en se saisissant des partitions que Ryan essayait vainement de cacher.

« Non, c'est… j'ai… trouvé ça sur internet. »

« Ouais ouais ouais, bien sur. Tu sais, j'ai un oncle en Alaska… et ben il ment mieux que toi didonc, c'est fou hein ! »

« Dingue… Bon allez, rend moi ça !» cria-t-il de plus belle en essayant sans succès d'arracher les partitions des mains de Zeke, qui commença à courir à travers toute la pièce.

Quand il réussit enfin à mettre la main sur son travail, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux étalés sur la moquette à se battre comme des chiffonniers, hurlant de rire. Finalement, Ryan se releva, laissant Zeke épuisé sur le sol, et pointa ses feuilles d'un air menaçant sur sa victime.

« Ne parle de ça à personne ! Jamais ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Je trouve que tu devrais les présenter pour la nouvelle pièce de Darbus, c'est très bon ! D'ailleurs je savais pas que tu écrivais aussi bien, toi qui est nul en orthographe… ».

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir… Oublie ça, ok, efface ça de ton petit cerveau. Au fait, pourquoi tu étais venu, déjà ? »

« Ah, heu… Ah oui, ça me revient, on a un exposé sur les ornithorynques à faire, tu te rappelle ? Mais j'ai plus important ! Tu as crevé l'œil d'un joueur de baseball, il paraît ?? »

« Donc… tu es vraiment venu pour rien ? »

« Tu écris des chansoooonnss !!! » se mit-il a hurler en sautant sur le malheureux lit de Ryan. « Il faut absolument que tu les présentes pour la pièce de l'école ! Ce serait géant si tu pouvais les chanter en publ… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car un innocent polochon vint s'écraser nonchalamment contre son visage.

Zeke quitta la demeure des Evans quelques heures (et quelques polochons) plus tard, après avoir passé une bonne après-midi et s'être mis en tête de parvenir à mettre les compositions de Ryan – avec ou sans son accord – en lice pour la pièce de l'école. Il aurait besoin d'un plan…

----------------------------------------

Voilà ! Alors, j'ai prévu un plan machiavélique pour nos petits couples, ça c'était l'étape 1, j'espère que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche !

J'aimerai aussi m'excuser de vous avoir fait tant attendre ! Là j'ai eu un flash et plein d'idées et (vive la grippe) du temps pour les noter :p

Et un grand grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !!


End file.
